DO@RAT
DO@RAT (ドアラット) is an odorite known for wearing a Kamen Rider Double mask (from the Kamen Rider W series)DO@RAT's article on Nico Nico Pedia and a hat atop it. She also wears a big shirt along with baggy pants to complete her hip-hop getup. She only dance to hip-hop and breakdance songs as opposed to cutesy or idol songs which are the usual choice for female odorite. She began as early as 2009, as a member of the dance unit 2D-CH@MPLE! which has been her major affiliation until it became inactive in 2010. However, she was adopted as a crew member of Nadare-Shiki which incidentally, has other masked odorite such as Tora-san and Zensoku. She is well-known for creating "adlibs" to certain choreography, giving it a somewhat different taste such as her dance to "LUVORATORRRRRY!" wherein, she made it fit to be danced by a single person despite the choreography being for two people. Another is her dance to "Kusare Gedou to Chocolate" which was originally by Nyantaro Project; it is also her most viewed solo performance with more than 200k views. Collaboration Units #Member of 2D-CH@MPLE! #Member of Nadare-Shiki (as a crew / semi) List of Dances feat. 2D-CH@MPLE! (2009.10.26) # "only my railgun" feat. DO@RAT, aniM@S! and Pon (2009.12.14) (Original choreography) # "only my railgun" (2010.01.23) # "only my railgun" feat. 2D-CH@MPLE! (2010.02.08) # "LEVEL5-Judgelight-" feat. 2D-CH@MPLE! (2010.03.01) # "Bad Apple!!" feat. DO@RAT and Ringosu (2010.03.31) # "love letter" feat. DO@RAT and Maykiki (2010.05.04) # "Soar" (2010.06.05) # "Soar" feat. 2D-CH@MPLE! (2010.06.13) # "Ability To Stir The Audience" feat. DO@RAT, Ringosu, Guriko, simosimo, Fugapi, iKILL, Jigusou, Tadanon and aniM@S! (2010.08.10) # "Loud Diamond" feat. DO@RAT, aniM@S!, Kame, Rakuda, Hatoko, Hina, Miiri, Ringosu, Akasaka and Hayato (2010.08.11) # "Ochame Kinou" feat. DO@RAT, Yeltsin, Hayao, Yoshi and aniM@S! (2010.08.12) # "2D-CH@MPLE! First Anniversary Video" feat. 2D-CH@MPLE! (2010.08.12) # "BREEZE" feat. DO@RAT, Tadanon and Miiri (2010.10.12) # "only my railgun" feat. DO@RAT, aniM@S! and Maykiki (2010.10.13) # "Bad Apple!!" feat. DO@RAT and Ringosu (2010.10.14) # "Spring Shower" (2010.11.21) # "Warera! Takano Tsumedan" feat. DO@RAT and aniM@S! (2010.11.21) # "Heart Catch☆Paradise" feat. DO@RAT, aniM@S! and Pon (2010.11.21) # "Spring Shower" feat. DO@RAT and Butsudan Kamen (2010.12.19) # "Zettai Ryouiki" feat. DO@RAT and Yoshi (2011.07.11) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. DO@RAT, Yoshi and Ringosu (2011.10.14) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. DO@RAT and Ringosu (2011.10.15) # "Rotten Heresy And Chocolate" (2011.11.13) # "Panda Hero/Happy Synthesizer" feat. DO@RAT and Melochin (2011.09.28) # "Tetrodotoxin Synthesizer No.2" feat. DO@RAT and Yoshi (2012.11.25) # "te-yut-te" feat. DO@RAT, Shoma and Kamio (2013.12.10) # "Anthem -Now That Let Shit Kicked-" feat. Nadare-shiki (2014.01.06) (Original choreography) # "Anthem -Now That Let Shit Kicked- (PV ver)" feat. Nadare-shiki (2014.02.07) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" (2014.02.11) # "Baby Maniacs" (2014.07.18) # "Yobanashi Deceive" feat. DO@RAT and Takafumi (2014.11.03) # "cLick cRack" feat. DO@RAT and Yoshi (2014.12.22) }} Sample Video Trivia * She is already marriedDO@RAT's official statement of her marriage * Her husband is Yoshi, an odorite who she usually dances with * She has a cap with the word "DOARAT" in it.DO@RAT's LUVORATORRRRRY! Dance cover DOARAT is a real brand name in Japan. DO@RAT's name however, was not inspired by DOARAT because it started in 2011, much later than DO@RAT's debut which was 2009.DOARAT (brand) Official Website * As of the start of 2015, she is 3 months pregnant. DO@RAT's tweet about her pregnancy * She gave birth to her first son on July 20th, 2015. External Links * Twitter Category:Female Dancers Category:Masked Dancers Category:NND Female Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:NND Odorite